Alexander Freimanis (Lextube)
Alex or "Lextube" is a Gamer Youtuber who lives in Kent, England. He has 100,000+ Subscribers and 1,500+ Followers on Twitter. History Lex's channel "AleksandrsLV* " was created in 2010 but up until 25 February 2012 it was a personal channel. His first video was an entry for Hatventures Build Contest. From there people started to watch him. He Called Himself Lex Gaming (LexCraft) and had a small audience. In Early 2013, he changed the Idea of his channel and calling it simply calling it "Lex". He had a new Intro consisting of an exploding TNT with the words "Lex" on and a new skin replacing "Colonel Sanders" with one that looks more like him in person with brown hair but keeping a similar white coat. Generally the whole channel felt more Colourful and upbeat. In late 2013 Lex updated the format of his channel yet again, and the exploding TNT opening of his videos changed into a 1950s style cartoon version of himself. He began to call his channel 'Lextube' (thus making all external links appear as a 'lextu.be' format) and also stopped referring to his audience as 'Lexicons'. His videos are now broken up into different segments/categories, and many follow continual series. Series Minecraft Let's Build -> current, unknown timetable. Lex builds a city called 'Lexington' and talks the viewers through his building. Note that this series appears to be on temporary hiatus. Mod Showcases -> current, semi-monthly chain of videos where Lex tries out and gives verdict on different notable mods. GamesQuest -> current, semi-weekly chain of videos where Lex plays games other than Minecraft (usually Indie games) in a review/let's play style. This series is split into sub-categories such as 'First Look'. Oculus Rift -> current, semi-fortnight chain of videos where Lex plays games on the Oculus Rift. These videos may become more frequent once he purchases an updated version of the Oculus Rift, which will prevent many of the problems he faces at the moment (such as uncomfortable wearing and nausea). --- Minecraft Ultimate ->(2013) former series where Lex played on survival mode in Minecraft whilst attempting to build bases, explore the landscapes and to use various mods to his advantage. This series was rebooted 3 times due to server upgrades and lack of interest. Lex announced its close in a New Year's video. This series was actually planned in early 2013, and took almost a year to launch. Getting Tekknikal ->(2012–13) former series where Lex played on survival mode in the Tekkit modpack. The series ceased on episode 35 with a small plotted ending. A map download then became available. Tekkit creations and tutorials ->(2012–13) two sub-series where Lex provided tutorials on various Tekkit features. Another sub-series also ran alongside that where Lex would show off some of the builds in his former city, Lexville. A map download for that city is now available. The Stanley Parable & Paper's Please ->(2013) two more series which ran alongside each other where Lex would play through the two games until all features had been covered. The Gathering ->(2013) A short series which had the aim of being a vlog-type show where Lex would talk, answer questions, showcase channels and audience submissions. The series was cancelled after episode 3 as there was a lack of things to feature. Personal life Real name Alexander, he was born in the UK to British parents. He has noted a link to Latvia through his grandfather on his father's side of the family. Alexander has often expressed a great interest in Asian culture and cars, so it can only be assumed these are his hobbies. He is known for eating Asian food and visiting their countries. Alexander recently came back from a trip to China. Links Gallery